Improvise
by Rivalovery
Summary: [ NEJISASU ]. When you lack of something needed, the most common and typical thing you’d do, is improvise. I mean, it isn’t as if something could go wrong… right? AU. Shounen ai.


**Improvise**

**Prologue**

**Comments:** The idea came up when I was still in my NejiSasu-holic stage (still in it now) while attempting rather poorly at a Food Network recipe I found on the Internet. To sum it all up, I had to improvise the ingredients _a lot_. Anyways, this is my first Naruto fanfiction! And NejiSasu/SasuNeji anything is up to my #2 favorite yaoi couple ever! Seto/Yami from Yugioh is my #1. ;D

**Warnings:** Characters might be OOC! It's my first Naruto FF ever! Give me a break! (…give me a break, break me off a piece of that—KitKat bar! …Mmm…) Rating for now is T/PG-13, but it may move up to an M/R since I might have some jack-off scenes. ;P Just some… a lot… of fanservice.

**Notes:** NejiSasu. Other pairings are up for suggestions, just nothing that involves Neji or Sasuke, unless it's one-sided or just some teasing. ;3 In Sasuke's POV. Real summary is below. I couldn't fit it all into summary box, so I had to… "improvise". ;P Students' ages range from 19-23.

**Summary:** NEJISASU. When Uchiha Sasuke meets rival aristocrat, Hyuuga Neji, for the first time, their meeting isn't all that pleasant… but their laters can compensate for that. Finding himself in several hormonal predicaments in his all-boys' university, will Sasuke obey his father's command to finally start dating a nice, cute girl, or just simply improvise? AU. Shounen-ai.

….

_When you lack of something needed, the most common and typical thing you'd do, is improvise._

_I mean, it isn't as if something could go wrong… right?_

….

I flipped around at the tentative touch of someone's fingers on my shoulder, to find a flustered girl with strange pink hair, fiddling with what seemed to be a letter.

_Not another one_… I groaned inwardly, brushing away stray strands of my too long bangs.

_Keep it polite._ "Yes?"

"Uh, um…" she glanced up at my face and then downwards to the ground a couple of times before glancing at her grinning friend behind her. Thrusting the letter into my hands suddenly, she grabbed her friend's hand and ran in a quick dash.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, I glanced with feint interest at the envelope in my hands that was adorned with flowers and hearts around an elegantly written name. _Ah, better handwriting than the last one, at least._ After a quick pause of consideration, I threw it over my shoulder, hearing a soft rustle when it made its way into a trash bin as I walked away. _Oh well._

It was a daily thing, and nothing new; same old letter with the same old confessions and sickeningly sweet cliché lines. Sure, my love life was constantly quite busy, even though life itself was so uneventful… but I found it so trivial anyways. I wanted something interesting to happen.

Something interesting…

….

And, suddenly, that "something" happened.

It was unexpected to say the least, but I was thankful to myself that I didn't cause… well, _that_ much of a big scene. I had just arrived home when Itachi told me the news. Apparently, I received a letter from Konoha University earlier that day about my entrance exam into the school… and I got in. It was at that point, that the main Uchiha's residence was then 3-sided. Father was angry, Mother and I was thrilled (I, inwardly, of course) while Itachi just didn't bother to care.

Konoha was renowned for today's Japan's best artists of the country, a guaranteed hope that you could _be_ something in the future with your acceptance into the place. Of course, Father had always despised the school. The Uchiha's was one of Japan's most prestigious aristocrat families, and of course, had a reputation to keep. The occupations of many male Uchiha's were in the Medical, Business, and Martial Art's field, not… well, just art.

It's not as if I wasn't skilled in the Martial Arts, naturally, considering that I was top rookie of my class when I first joined, and now assistant to my previous directors.

But… it just got boring.

Real, real fast.

Ever since Itachi went off to medical school to become a psychologist, I had no one to compete with that was worthy of any _challenge_. So I gave up the obsession. It doesn't mean I don't practice, of course. I can still kick Naruto's ass anytime I want to. And trust me, I never _don't_ want to.

I glance at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, blinking. "I'm moving to Konoha."

Somehow, my mother had convinced my father about the whole Konoha issue overnight, since the next day he gruffly muttered a "congratulations" to me. And the day after that, I was in my car, trunk full of my belongings, with my driver/caretaker at the wheel. But, seriously, I was 18 years old.

"Kouyoji!"

"Yes, Sasu-chan?"

I loudly grinded my teeth in irritation to my childhood nickname before I scooted up on my seat, my chin resting on Kouyoji's. "Never call me that again." He sighed dramatically. "Ah, such a shame to just throw away my little nickname for you, as it _is_ very adorable, ne?"

I glared half-heartedly at my caretaker from when I was just 3, poking him in the shoulder as I accused, "Father told you to keep an eye on me, huh? Right?" He just smiled that damn, infuriating smile of his. "Let me make myself clear before we reach Konoha, then, seeing as how I know you won't be leaving anytime soon." I leaned back lazily into my comfy seat, crossing my arms and glaring at the rear-view mirror. "Don't even _think_ about coming within a mile _range_ of the school, got it? I don't need to attract any attention of having a _caretaker_ at my age."

"Well then, save some trouble now and throw me out and drive yourself. I know you have your driver's license already, so you might as well."

I blushed just a bit with embarrassment as I brought the scarf around my neck just a bit further up to cover my mouth. "Ahm gan fwoock."

"Hmm? What was that?" _He **knows**, the damn bastard._

I coughed lightly, grinding my teeth together again. "I _said_—" a glance to the right, pausing, "I can't _cook_," I finished off lamely.

He laughed, I grumbled, and we arrived in Konoha by nightfall.

….

"Well!" Kouyoji exclaimed, clasping his hands together in feint excitement. "What would be suitable for our first dinner here?"

I shrugged, taking a quick glance around my—er, _our_ new apartment. I could tell just by that one glance… that I _really_ couldn't even _consider_ it one! Although I was already used to grand living space, as the Uchiha mansions were quite large… comparing this two-bedroom "apartment" with others, it was more like—a house! So, practically, the building itself was like a mansion. "Mother went way out, huh…?"

"Oh? Well, of course! She was even kind enough to move in our bedroom items and new furniture before we arri—Oh, wait." He paused with a confused look on his face. "How did the movers get here before us…?" he muttered to himself, scratching the back of his neck in obvious deep contemplation.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that when Mother wanted to insure her youngest son's safety and comfort… she probably hired the movers to _fly_ everything here, even though Konoha was in easy driving distance from the Uchiha Mansions. "Whatever… anyways, let's just go and get some fast food," I said, yawning, already at the door.

Kouyoji gasped in shock, clapping his hand over his mouth. "W-w-what did you j-just _say…_? _Fast food?_ You _insult_ me!" he shrieked, adding a dramatic faint.

"Oh, cut it out."

He immediately stood up, brushing himself off with a wink while following me out the door. "Heh, I always wanted to be an actor."

….

"McDonalds?"

"They make me throw-up."

"Burger King?"

"Basically the same thing."

"Uh… Subway?"

"Are they open at this hour?"

"Don't think so…"

I sighed as we made another U-turn. "How about we just go to a ramen stand? I think we just passed by one."

"Ah, okay."

Once we made it to the small, modest ramen stand called Ichiraku, I was greeted with many yells and commotion. _Ah, I can feel the headache already coming_…

"Naruto! Don't—hey! At least get back here and do the dishes!"

_Naruto…? What's **he** doing here in Konoha?_

"Hell no, man!"

"Na—damn you! That was my fucking _foot_, you ass!"

"Ah, sorry Neji!"

"I am _not_ paying for _all_ those bowls! Are you—Whoa!"

"C'm_on_, Neji! RUN!"

"O-o-oi! OI! You two—get back here!"

_Oof_.

Next thing I knew, I found myself on my ass with a bundle of silky hair on my lap. "…Would you _mind_ getting off me?" I muttered coldly.

"HOLY _SHIT_. IT'S _YOU_! Sasuke-bastard! The heck are you doing _here?_"

Kouyoji smirked, coughing slightly to hide his chuckle. "Sasuke-bastard?"

"Unnecessary information for _your_ information, Kouyoji," I growled. Finally, the head on my lap stirred and looked up, hair whacking me in the face, yet then was met with two orbs of hazy white… glaring at me. _The fuck?_

"Sasuke? As in _Uchiha_ Sasuke?"

Naruto paused in his ramblings, an outrageous expression on his face. "Neji! Do you know this bastard?"

"_Neji_", I guess, finally then stood up, glanced at me sparingly, and then proceeded to brush himself off with an "I wanna throw up" expression. "I touched an _Uchiha_… how _disgusting_."

_Whoa, whatthefuck?_

I was back on my feet in an instant. "The fuck? Who the hell do you think you—?"

"…Oh, _oh_! I see! Sasu-chan, this must be Neji, of the _Hyuuga_'s!"

"Hyuuga's?"

They were the rival family of my own in aristocracy, also excelling in occupations of some of the same fields. Our rivalry has been famous for discreetly designed tactics in beating the other in anything that that family excelled in, and the cunning comebacks that came with them always blew away the public. Even some of the rival family members were sometimes impressed.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu…" he spoke with a smirk and mocking bow.

First impression of Konoha: A bitch.

A.K.A.: Hyuuga Neji.

….

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! STOP. PAUSE. PLAY. REWIND. I SAID PAAAAAAAAAAUUUUSSSSSSE!" Naruto exclaimed as he dropped another bowl he was washing in shock.

The Ichiraku owner glared at him again. "Debt of 3,500 yen so far."

We all decided to go back to the Ichiraku stand, seeing as how it was Naruto's favorite place, and not being able to come anymore because he owed a debt was death for him. I came only 'cause I wanted to eat. Kouyoji, well, watching over me as usual. But what I don't understand is…

…Why the _hell_ does the _Hyuuga_ have to sit next to me?

As if reading my mind (reminded me of Itachi back home, insert shudder here), Hyuuga spoke, "There's no other places to sit, and it isn't very appealing to sit on the ground. Although I would rather sit there than here. _Next to you_," he said the last sentence as if it was burning him. _Oooh_, shit. I was ready to go and show him some _real_ burns!

If it weren't for the fact that Kouyoji had his foot on my own, reminding me to behave, I would have _so_ taekwondo'ed his ass by now! Damnit!

"So, you're going to Konoha U., too, huh?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. "Finally! Something I can beat ya at! Hah! I bet I got the highest score on the entrance exams!"

"Oh?" I questioned modestly, turning to him for the first time that night. "And what was it?"

"Oh, um… what was it again, Neji?"

He sighed, stirring his tea in his cup before he took a quick sip. "You barely _passed_, Naruto."

"Oh, yeah! I bar—Wait. _What?_ But Iruka-sensei told me that it was the most incredible thing he's ever seen!"

I snorted with slight amusement. "He probably thought it was incredible that you actually got _accepted_."

"…Ooh, _burn_…" Kouyoji entertained himself.

….

It was 5 more days until school started for the Spring semester, and Naruto had come by constantly with the excuse of "learning all the dark, dark, very very _very_ _dark_ secrets of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke." He had stressed the "very dark" to quite an extent.

Kouyoji had taken a liking to the dobe, always making bowls of various flavors of ramen at specific times, and "coincidently", I guess, finishing them right before Naruto comes by.

Like, for now, as a perfect example.

"Ah, done!" Kouyoji sighed with a satisfied smile at the 5 large bowls of ramen that were quite… fancy, for just some noodles, as they were placed neatly on our large dining table.

_Ding Dong_.

"…"

Ding Dong… DingDongDingDongDingDongDi— 

"MY GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, swinging the door open to reveal an entertained Naruto, still ringing the doorbell.

—_DingDongDingDongDingDong_…

"Oh," he blinked, just realizing my presence.

…Ding Dong. 

I twitched, irritated, and slammed the door shut.

_Knock. Knock_.

"…"

_Knock. KnockKnockKnock… Knock. KnockKnock._ (the "secret" knock)

"OKAY, _OKAY_," I growled frustratingly. Opening the door a peep, I glared at the dobe before I slowly allowed him in.

"Yes! Mission success, Kou-chan!" Naruto chirped in a perky voice, high-fiving Kouyoji who grinned in a very Naruto-ish way. "Naruto: 21! Sasuke has none!"

"Hai, hai! Omedatou gozaimasu, Naru-chan! Kore, kore! 5 bowls of ramen for our champ."

I groaned softly in irritation before proceeding to close the door, only to find a hand blocking the way. "Eh?"

"Ah! Neji, ya came!"

"_Who?_"

"Ah, yes, Neji, Neji…" Kouyoji came to the door, prying my fingers off the door with ease as he led the Hyuuga towards the dining table with Naruto. "Hope you didn't have trouble finding the place!"

"No problem at all…" he replied casually, glancing at me from the corners of his eyes with a playful smile on his face.

_The hell is he…?_

"Who the heck invited _him_ here?" I managed to steadily demand through the clenching of my teeth.

"Ah, me!" Kouyoji said proudly as if he just saved the world or something similar.

"Kouyoji… that is _not_ something to be so pleased about."

Naruto, oblivious to the tension around him, finished his last ramen bowl with a slurp of his noodles and satisfied sigh. "Ano sa, ano sa…! Let's all go watch a movie!"

"What, why?" I questioned suspiciously, taking a moment to eye my unwanted companies.

"Well, seeing as how Neji is also going to attend Konoha U. with us—"

"_What?_" I exclaimed in shock and outrage, turning to the Hyuuga to confirm this with a glare. _Like a glare would convince him to talk._

"What? Would it be so unpleasing to be attending the same school as I?" He inquired with an elegant raise of an eyebrow.

"Ano…" Kouyoji started, looking at the ceiling whilst going into his "thinking mode" again, "Neji-sama, aren't you a year older then Sasu-chan and Naru-chan? Are you saying that you'll be in the same year as them in Konoha U.?"

"Basically," he shrugged, "I didn't want to apply there without perfecting my art within a year's time first."

This was a common decision for Hyuuga's, considering that about half of the clan's members are experts within the art field. So, really, I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was about him attending one of the most sought out art schools in Japan… yet I still was. Well, really, there was more irritation than surprise, seeing that bastard's smug smile…

….

Naruto had somehow convinced me to accompany him, Kouyoji and… _him_ to the movie theatre. He took advantage of my state of shock, I say! (Rawr.)

I found myself immediately regretting it, too, as I saw the Hyuuga had bought tickets for him and myself. "I don't need you to pay for me," I said with an "hmph" sort of attitude, glaring at him.

"Of course I do," he said easily, shrugging. "As the quote reads 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' In this case, be sure to know you're the enemy."

I rolled my eyes, yanking the ticket out of his offering hand before I walked ahead of everyone towards the concession stand.

As I was considering what size of popcorn I wanted, I felt the Hyuuga's presence beside me. "Want anything?" Neji asked nonchalantly, scanning the candy.

"I hate sweets," I muttered, ordering a small bag of popcorn.

"Ah, you're clearly deprived of a childhood, then," he murmured, a bit more to himself than to me as he ordered a box of chocolates.

….

"Whoa! Do you think they're actually getting along, Kou-chan?" Naruto asked with an awed tone of voice as he stared at the pair.

Kouyoji had a knowing smile on his face as he tilted his head. "Maa… Let's just go and catch up with them, ne?"

"Hai!"

….

When I woke up the next morning, I went about my daily routine. Got up from bed with a few stretches and groans, brushed my teeth and ate a typical American breakfast that Kouyoji had left for me on the table before lounging on my new couch in the living room, watching TV, even though I hated whatever I was watching.

"Oh, Sasu-_chan_! A package arrived this morning for you!" Kouyoji greeted me enthusiastically with a face-splitting grin, handing me an average sized package that was gift-wrapped. I examined the gift, puzzled.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"Nope. It came with no letter or anything of the sender…"

Although I would have usually thrown away gifts that were given to me, as I've done many times to all the girls at my previous school, this one, with its simple silver wrapping paper, small ribbon, and tag that had my given name typed on it, intrigued me.

Once I opened it, I immediately frowned, but once realization came, I smirked as I held up one of the many sweets I received.

Despite the fact that I _should_ have been angry considering that it _was_ from him, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Che… bastard…"

….

**Rivalovery** I know, I know. I sort of feel uneasy inserting an OC in this, but he only has a _minor_ role… I'm trying to repress all temptations of making him have a major role. XD Kouyoji has such a fun personality. Anyways, was it a bad idea to rush the prologue like this? I'm really bad at slowing things down and writing long chapters…

Also, I tried to make Sasuke act more OOC around Neji, yet indifferently around Naruto and everyone else. Hope I succeeded in that? And I loved the whole sweets thing, didn't you? ;3 Zettai kawaii…

And I know there's a huge time skip between when he woke up to the night of the movie, but I had no idea if anything interesting happened during then, so yeah… (My excuse, actually, 'cause in truth I just wanted to hurry up and finish it. But you don't know that, nope…)

Also, I apologize to my HP readers! D: But I'm having a writer's block on Trivial Romance and Simple Musings…


End file.
